


Wounds and kisses go together... right?

by Lyv3Wyr3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hero! Reader, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Villain! Loki, Villain/Hero, angst if you squint, gets a lil steamy, no beta we die like men, still pg tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: "Please..." she gasped, "I have nowhere else to go..." she said before collapsing into his strong arms. He looked at her with disgust until he saw her pained expression. He sighed, muttered a quick curse under his breath, and pulled her inside.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Wounds and kisses go together... right?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for two completely different characters of a completely different fandom but ya know. Might as well post it for this fandom. Hope you enjoy this actual piece of trash! -w-

(Y/N) swayed in the cold, bitter wind, her cape snapping the gust. Her teeth were chattering madly complimenting her ragged breath. She used her shaking hands to pull the stretchy fabric around her unsteady body. She held out a hand to knock on the concrete door, though she did it with uncertainty. Her dazed eyes momentarily flickering up to the door. Would he even come to the door? Suddenly the knob twisted and a sigh of relief escaped her chapped lips.

His cold, green eyes skirted her bleeding haunched over figure. The tears streaming down her face only added to her desperate look. she could only look up to him for a moment before she doubled over in pain again. She was just so... helpless. And as much as he hated her for all she had done to stop his plans to avenge his father, he hated seeing her like this even more.

"Please..." she gasped, "I have nowhere else to go..." she said before collapsing into his strong arms. He looked at her with disgust until he saw her pained expression. He sighed, muttered a quick curse under his breath, and pulled her inside.

Once he had laid her down gently on the couch and covered her with a blanket gently. He wasn't used to being so careful with his movements, but something inside of him was forcing him to. There was always this feeling he felt whenever he was around her. She was always so confident, so caring. She was almost superhuman, no she literally was superhuman. But seeing her like this... it just made those feelings worse.

He slightly pulled up her shirt to address the bleeding wound. It seemed... deep. He winced wringing out the rag he had acquired from the kitchen into the small bowl of warm water and got to work. Her breathing, though still abnormal, was so much calmer as she was asleep. He just watched her chest rise and fall as he gently cleaned the wound.

As he finished stitching her up she began to stir awake. He was relieved... he had thought she wouldn't wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, looked around, and then began to panic. "Hey hey hey wait," he said as she tried to set up. He gently pressed her pack down by her shoulders.

"W-what are you going to do to me," she asked fearfully. He looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing. I kind of owe you after saving me the other day when my plan backfired..."

She looked at him skeptically. "B-but don't you want me dead...?"

He let out a low chuckle. "Love, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you while you were asleep."

Now that he thought about it though, he didn't know why he hadn't killed her. He could've. And if he had he would've been able to go through with his plans with no opposition. But he just... couldn't do it. He was so busy pondering these things he didn't even realize what he just said.

"Did you just call me... Love?" Loki's face turned a dark shade of red.

"D-Did I?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah..." Maybe it was the adrenaline leaving her body but (Y/N) could've sworn she saw him blushing... Sure she had had some not-so-platonic feelings for him, which is probably why she had never had the guts to lock him up. But he was a villain. And heros and villains don't form friendships, and they definitely don't form bonds closer than that. She frowned again.

He wasn't used to seeing her upset. Angry maybe. Uncertain at times, but never sad. He decided he really didn't like it. And it's not because he actually cares... he just doesn't want his nemesis to be weak. It doesn't reflect well on him. Yeah... that's what it is.

"Hey wait no please don't frown," he said placing a finger under her chin and gently bringing her face level to his, "I don't like it when you're sad. Just really... be mad, be proud, be confident, anything but sad."

She blushed and pushed his hand away, looking away to hide her face which she knew was dark. "I should go.." She moved to get up, but he quickly stopped her and forced her to lay back down.

"No, you said you have nowhere to go. Besides, as you know I am quite the selfish human and," -he leaned in close- "I want you to stay." He said placing his forehead against hers. He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't stop. And quite frankly he didn't want to stop.

"Wait," she said, pushing away from him again, "what are you doing?" As much as she wanted to be closer to him she had to stay true to her morals. And besides, she was hurt and hyped up on a mix of adrenaline and pain meds. And he probably only wanted her to use her.

"If I'm being honest," he began, " I don't quite know what I'm doing, but I do know that I want to do it."

After a long pause with neither of them looking at each other, she finally looked up. "You know there is no way this will end well."

"I know, but it will all be worth it if I can spend one moment with you," he said taking her hand.

She bit her lip contemplating the decision she had to make. She let out a heavy sigh and returned the gesture. "You're probably right"

He gently grabbed her chin and brought her face to his as he longingly gazed in her eyes. "Yeah I probably am." he jested with a smirk plastered onto his face.

Finally, she closed the space between them, kissing him softly. He, of course, returned the kiss happily, albeit a bit surprised. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer. He, of course, remembered to mind her wound.

Once he pulled away he once again stuck his forehead against hers. "Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" He asked as she giggled.

"Not as long as I have," she teased rubbing her nose against his.

"Oh really?" He asked with mock offense. "I bet you you're wrong love." He said nuzzling into her neck.

"Okay loverboy it's time for sleep." She said pushing him off the couch.

"Noooo," he said, "I wanna stay with you."

"No thanks, I want my own bed-er couch," she said pushing him off once more. She pulled the covers over her body and turned away. "Goodnight Loki."

He sighed. He sat up and gave her a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight."


End file.
